A semiconductor wafer wherein a circuit pattern is formed is adjusted into an appropriate thickness by polishing the rear face thereof if necessary, and then the wafer is diced into chips (the dicing step). In order to remove the resultant cut layer in this step, the semiconductor wafer is generally washed with a liquid in which an appropriate fluid pressure (usually, about 2 kg/cm2) is given. Next, one of the chip-form works is stuck/fixed onto an object wherein the work is to be stuck/fixed, such as a lead frame, with an adhesive (the mounting step). Thereafter, the resultant is forwarded into the bonding step. In the mounting step, the adhesive is applied onto the lead frame or the chip-form work. In this method, however, the adhesive layer is not easily made uniform and further an especial device or a long time is required for the application of the adhesive. For this reason, there is suggested a dicing film for sticking and holding a semiconductor wafer in the dicing step and further for giving a chip-bonding adhesive layer necessary for the mounting step (see, for example, JP-A-60-57642).
According to the JP-A-60-57642, the dicing film is a film wherein an electroconductive adhesive layer is peelably deposited on a supporting substrate. According to this dicing film, a semiconductor wafer held by the adhesive layer is diced, and then the supporting substrate is extended to peel the chip-form works together with the adhesive layer. These works are individually collected and then one or more of the works are stuck/fixed onto an object on which the work(s) is/are to be stuck/fixed, such as a lead frame, through the adhesive layer.
In such a dicing die-bonding film, its adhesive layer is stuck only onto a semiconductor wafer and the other portion is stuck onto a dicing frame. However, there remains a problem that the portion which is stuck onto the semiconductor wafer and the portion which is stuck onto the dicing frame cannot be peeled.